POEMA 3
by Florence Rose
Summary: Éste relato tiene “truco mágico”.Es un juego que te propongo que resuelvas.Léelo atentamente para tratar de averiguar la respuesta.La solución en dos semanas. Si descubres el "encantamiento" manda review, si no también.Mención SLASH.
1. ANTES DE NADA

**ANTES DE NADA: UNAS COSITAS.**

1.- Todo esto pertenece a J.K: Rowling y a la Warner

2.- Es la continuación de "Poema con truco mágico2", aunque se puede leer independientemente sin perderse.

3.- Tiene "Truquito mágico". Es casi un juego que te propongo que adivines.

4.- Lo siento, pero no he medido los versos.

5.- Si te gusta o lo adivinas, manda review. Si no te gusta o no lo adivinas, manda review. Me gusta saber tu opinión. Por cierto, también se admiten respuestas ingeniosas, aunque no sean la respuesta correcta.

6.- La solución tardaré dos semanas o más en publicarla. Ya veré....

7- ¡Ah! No vale mirar los reviews acertados, ni la solución cuando la publique. ¡No seáis demasiado brujas!

8.- Por favor. Si lo descubres, no digas dónde está la respuesta.

9.-Hay una mención de una relación SLASH

Pasa al capítulo 2.


	2. El poema

**¿Cuál es el animal que invoca Severus Snape con su Patronus?**

Ron Weasley corrió por los corredores de Hogwarts buscando un sitio dónde llorar tranquilo. Se había llevado una de las mayores desilusiones de su vida. Hermione Granger acababa de explicarle el significado del mensaje que Draco Malfoy le había lanzado a Harry Potter. Le costó aceptarlo, y no porque le molestara que su mejor amigo fuera homosexual, sino por que él mismo llevaba años enamorado de él, y Harry nunca le hizo el menor caso.

Llegó hasta los baños estropeados de las chicas. Sabía que nadie iba a entrar allí y sorprenderlo llorando. Aún sabiendo eso, entró en uno de los compartimentos y se sentó encima de la tapa del water cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Después de muchas lágrimas, se calmó un poco. Secó la cara con el puño de su túnica, y trató de levantarse. Estaba un poco mareado de tanto llorar, por lo que para ponerse en pie, se agarró a lo primero que vio: La cadena de la cisterna. Pero del tirón que dio, no cayó agua. Lo que cayó fue un pequeño papel que voló hasta sus manos, con algo escrito:

Snape Sinvellus

Imbecilis extremus

Acusicus Snape

Lloroncete Severus

Ron sonrió. Un poema dedicado a su profesor más odiado.

Desde encima de su cabeza, sentada en el borde mismo de la pared que separa los compartimentos, la voz más gritona de la ultratumba, Myrtle la llorona, dijo canturreando a Ron:

Snape Sinvellus

Imbecilis extremus

Acusicus Snape

Lloroncete Severus

- ¿Qué es esto Myrtle? - Dijo Ron enseñando la nota

Snape Sinvellus

Imbecilis extremus

Acusicus Snape

Lloroncete Severus

- ¡Para de cantar y dime lo que es! - Dijo Ron perdiendo un poco la paciencia

La canción de Snivellus

- ¿Y quién la escribió?

Snape Sinvellus

Imbecilis extremus

Acusicus Snape

Lloroncete Severus

- ¡Contesta! - Gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas

Potter el poema escribi

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry escribió esto? - Ron volvió a mostrarle el papel

No. No fue el niño que vivi

- Así que fue el padre de Harry: James Potter.

Pettigrew a Severus agarr

Black en el water lo meti

Lupin la poción le derram

Potter el poema le escribi

- ¿Qué metieron a Snape en el water? - Rió Ron - ¡Me hubiera gustado verlo!..... Eh...Myrtle ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?

Myrtle voló por todo el baño, y Ron salió del compartimento del water para no perderla de vista. Aterrizó encima de los lavabos famosos que se abrían para dejar paso a la Cámara Secreta, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Ron se quedó de pie delante de ella

- Myrtle. Cuéntame lo que pasó....

Bueno..... Yo te lo contaría

Si vinieras a verme otro día

- Errrrr..... Sí. Te prometo que si me lo cuentas, vendré a verte a menudo. - Dijo Ron sin ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Las promesas son fáciles de romper.....

Severus estaba aquí conmigo

Cuando vinieron Potter y sus amigos

Se divirtieron con él en el baño

De esto hace ya muchos años.....

* * *

Hace aproximadamente unos veinte años, el joven Severus Snape estaba muy ocupado removiendo su pequeño caldero encima de un también pequeño mechero de gas, y consultando de vez en cuando, un libro de pociones sacado sin permiso de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Myrtle apareció por uno de los lavabos, y se quedó flotando mirando a Severus sonriente:

Hola Severus ¿Una poción estás haciendo?

¿Es que no te cansas de tus experimentos?

- ¡Lárgate Myrtle! Que estoy muy ocupado. - Dijo Severus mientras escondía su rostro con su negro y sedoso pelo.

La he visto. La he visto

No te creas tan listo.

Porque ha visto que tienes en la cara

Una fea herida colorada.

Seguro que fue Potter el que te la haría

Si yo estuviera viva te defendería.

Severus sonrió. Sabía que la fantasma le tenía cariño a él, y de alguna manera, entre los dos había una amistad, que se había creado a fuerza de verse casi todos los viernes por la noche. Cuando Severus venía a experimentar con su juego semi rofesional de química, Myrtle tenía alguien con quien hablar unos momentos de su eterna soledad.

- En realidad me la hizo un ciervo, anoche, cuando fui a hacer una pequeña excursión por el sauce boxeador.

No me mientas. No te creo.

Que un ciervo te hiciera eso tan feo,

Seguro que fue Potter el que lo haría

Si no estuviera muerta te defendería.

Severus volvió a sonreír. Le hacía gracia la chica rara que hablaba en rimas.

- Tienes razón. Fue Potter. Pero no te he mentido al decirte que fue un ciervo. Potter era el ciervo. He descubierto que es un animago, y también he descubierto que Lupin es un..... - Severus no siguió hablando.

Dímelo, sé bueno conmigo

Yo te considero un buen amigo.

- No puedo decírtelo. El profesor Dumbledore me hizo prometer que nunca lo diría, y jamás romperé esa promesa....

Myrtle voló por todo el recinto de los baños, emitiendo un ruido similar a un aullido. Después volvió de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Severus. Enfadada, se sentó en uno de los lavabos. Pasó una de sus frías proyecciones de los dedos por la llama del mechero, haciendo casi desaparecer la llama. Y todo ello, para irritar a Severus por no haberle contado el secreto de Lupin.

- ¿Te quieres quedar quieta? Necesito estar muy concentrado para hacer bien la poción.

¿Y cuál es ésta poción

que necesita toda tu concentración?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

¿Y cuál es ésta poción

que necesita toda tu concentración?

- ¡Myrtle!

¿Y cuál es ésta poción

que necesita toda tu concentración?

- ¡Qué pesada eres Myrtle! - Dijo Severus acompañando la frase con un suspiro - Es la poción para hacerse animago. - Severus optó por decírselo o tendría que oír esos dos últimos versos toda la eternidad. Conocía bien a Myrtley su insaciable curiosidad.

¡Claro! Cómo Potter un animago es

tú tienes que hacer lo mismo que él.

Sigue el consejo que con cariño te digo

¡No sigas los pasos de tus enemigos!

Cuando yo estaba viva me pasaba el rato

Odiando a una tal Minerva con cara de gato

Severus tú eres un chico muy inteligente

Para estar envidiando a Potter y a toda su gente.

- No es envidia lo que siento...... Bueno, quizás un poco sí. Es que ellos y yo hemos andado mucho camino siendo enemigos, como para hacer las paces así como así. Lo que en primero comenzó como bromas inocentes entre chicos de distintas casas, se han convertido en bromas crueles dirigidas a causarnos daño. Incluso a causarnos algo más que daño.

La poción hizo un ruido efervescente. Quería decir que ya solo faltaban 10 minutos, para añadir los dos últimos ingredientes y apartarla del fuego.

- Esto está casi listo - Dijo Severus satisfecho - Cuando la termine, me la tomaré y me convertiré en un animal.

¿Y no me vas a contar

en qué animal te vas a transformar?

- Espera y lo sabrás.

¿Y no me vas a contar

en qué animal te vas a transformar?

- No

¿Y no me vas a contar

en qué animal te vas a transformar?

Severus negó con la cara

Severus ¿no te doy pena?

Cuando quiero soy muy buena

¿por qué no me quieres contar

en qué animal te vas a transformar?

Si me dices cuál has elegido

Tú podrás contar conmigo.

- Yo no puedo elegir el animal. El animal en el que me transforme depende de mi personalidad, y de las virtudes y defectos que haya heredado de mi familia. Será el mismo que invoco con mi Patronus.

¿Es que yo no puedo saber

¡Qué maldito animal es!?

Severus rió. Era su turno de irritar a Myrtle:

- No es muy difícil de adivinar. Dime alguno. A ver si aciertas.

¿No me vas a dar una pista?

No me considero tan lista

- Es un animal muy inteligente. Capaz de tramar planes muy elaborados para atrapar a sus víctimas, capaz de esperar mucho tiempo con paciencia infinita a que ésta esté muy cerca, y rápida y letal cuando sabe que la ha atrapado.

Tiene que ser muy raro animal

Porque desde luego tú no eres normal

- Muy graciosa

Yo creo que eres una serpiente

Rápida, letal, paciente e inteligente

- Me halagas, pero no.

Tal vez seas un cocodrilo

Que es paciente y asesino

- ¡Oye! Que no soy tan malo

Un murciélago nocturno

Tú no tienes hábitos diurnos

- ¿Tan horrible me ves?

Tal vez seas una rata

Con un dedo menos en su pata

- ¡Qué asco! Me dan grima esos bichos

Pues creo que tendré que esperar

Para saber en que animal te vas a transformar

Esperaré aquí sentada a tu lado

A que la poción hayas terminad.....

La puerta de los baños se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver a los cuatro merodeadores que entraron sonrientes, y apuntando con la varita hacia Severus. Éste, no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su varita, porque en menos de un segundo, Peter Pettigrew lo agarró por detrás mientras los otros no dejaban de apuntarlo. James Potter lo puso patas arriba con un hechizo. Sirius Black, tuvo la idea de meterlo boca a bajo en el water, y Remus Lupin tuvo la todavía mejor idea de rociar su brillante pelo, con la poción inacabada.

Después de divertirse un rato, lo dejaron cabeza abajo colgando de la cisterna, mojado, con su cabello arruinado para siempre, y con una divertida nota pegada en el pecho que decía:

Snape Sinvellus

Imbecilis extremus

Acusicus Snape

Lloroncete Severus

Que era lo mismo que cantaban los cuatro merodeadores cuando se marchaban........

* * *

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso le hicieron a Snape los merodeadores? - Dijo Ron olvidando su tristeza - No me imaginaba que el padre de Harry y sus amigos fueran así de, de....... Bueno no me lo imaginaba.

Pettigrew a Severus agarr

Black en el water lo meti

Lupin la poción le derram

Potter el poema le escribi

- No es que sienta lástima por Snape, pero creo que se pasaron un poco con la broma. Y dime Myrtle, ¿La poción hizo efecto?

No. Ese día en ningún animal

Se pudo Severus transformar.

- Y en definitiva.... ¿En qué animal tenía que haberse transformado?

El animal en el que debía haberse transformado

¿Tampoco tu Ron lo has adivinado?

Myrtle volvió a flotar por los baños mientras hacía sonar su risa espectral de otro mundo. Se detuvo delante de Ron, cerca de él, y sin apoyar sus pies en el suelo. Con una sonrisa misteriosa, éstas palabras le dijo:

Si ese animal y tú en la misma habitación estaran

Tu lamentable vida, quizás un poco acortaran

Tu lanudo pelo rojo, blanco se volvería

Del miedo que tan extraña criatura a ti te daría

Te repito otra vez Ron la misma poesía

Si en la misma habitación estaran, tu lápida sería

Tres veces escondidas, he mencionado el bicho

Busca en mis palabras el animal, que ya te lo he dicho.

Y Myrtle desapareció por el desagüe del lavabo......

* * *

Bien. Hasta aquí el relato. No dudo que serás capaz de adivinar de qué animal se trata. Una bruja/o experimentada como tú, que ya ha pasado por las dos pruebas anteriores, no tendrá demasiados problemas.

Una cosita sí te pido. Si lo descubres, manda review. Si no lo descubres, manda review. Si te gusta el relato manda review, si no te gusta, manda review. Dime tu opinión, por favor.

Otra cosita. Por favor, no digas dónde está la respuesta, que le quitas un poco de magia al asunto. Gracias por leerlo, y hasta la vista.

Un beso.


	3. 3

**RESPUESTA**

Si ese animal y tú en la misma habitación es**taran**

**Tu la**mentable vida, quizás un poco acor**taran**

**Tu la**nudo pelo rojo, blanco se volvería

Del miedo que tan extraña criatura a ti te daría

Te repito otra vez Ron la misma poesía

Si en la misma habitación es**taran, tu la**pida sería

Tres veces escondidas, he mencionado el bicho

Busca en mis palabras el animal, que ya te lo he dicho.

TARÁNTULA

**¿POR QUÉ ELEGÍ UNA ARAÑA?**

Otra vez me "inspir" en la tercera película de Harry Potter, dónde en la clase de defensa, el profesor Lupin, explica como vencer a un boggart y lo hace con lo que más miedo le da a Neville. Cuando sale el boggart del armario, se convierte en Snape, con la ropa de la abuela...., el siguiente alumno es Ron. El boggart se convierte en una araña, es decir, en la película se ve como Snape se transforma en una araña.

Y por otra razón. En el libro quinto en el capítulo "el peor recuerdo de Snape" Harry ve en el pensadero a un Snape de quince años que "tenía unos andares agitados que recordaban a una araña"

**YA HE PUBLICADO EL POEMA CON TRUQUITO MÁGICO 4 **

**VUELVO A LOS PERSONAJES DEL PRINCIPIO**

**DRACO MALFOY – HARRY POTTER.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS LEÍDO EL FIC.**

**Sheamoonie** Me encanta que te guste. Lo de la respuesta correcta es solo un truquito para recibir reviews, la respuesta no tiene importancia. Un beso.

**Saharliene** Sí, sí, es una arañita. En el próximo sí hay slash. Gracias por jugar. Un beso.

**Damika Hiwatari** Es una araña, estás en lo cierto, pero Myrthel en sus versos, las palabras enmaraña,¡!!Me encantó tu respuesta en verso!!!! Un beso.

**Kiomi** Muy bien, corecto!!!! Los cinco poemas son slash, y tienen una cierta continuidad en el argumento. Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiarlo ya. Un beso.

**Marth Mt** ¡AAH! A ti te conozco de "Algo pasa con.." que bien que estés por aquí. ¡CORRECTO! la tarántula. También podría ser el cuervo sí, o la serpiente (aunque sería muy evidente), ¿has leído por qué elegí la araña?. Un beso.

**Abracadaver **Me Alegro que te gustara, y sí es la tarántula. Muy bien. Un beso.

**Yukinajaganashi **Muy bien. Es la respuesta. A ti también te gustan los juegos ¿verdad? Sigo tu fic.. Un beso.

**Isobo **Tu cerebro sí atinó, como en el poema anterior, la respuesta no se te ha pasado, también ésta vez has acertado. Un beso. 

**Hareths **Gracias por estar toda la noche leyendo, pero la verdad es que escondí la respuesta mucho. Te espero en el próximo poema, Un beso

**Rachel** Muy bien, la tarántula. Si es que es difícil engañaros a algunas.... Un beso.

**Yui the vampire **Exacto!! Me encanta que sigas mis poemitas, te espero en el próximo. Un beso.

**Hatashinomori** ¡Correcto! La tarantulita es la respuesta, muy bien. Un beso.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Me alegro que te pareciera genial. Lo de la respuesta es solo un gancho para que me manden reviews. Un beso.

**Cristina** Es una arañita, una tarántula. Gracias por participar. Un beso.

**Iva girl** Muy bien! Y sí, voy a continuarlos. Me encanta escribirlos, más que a vosotras leerlos, créeme. Te espero en el próximo. Gracias y un beso.

GRACIAS A TODOS

Florence Rose.


End file.
